


Once Upon a Time; A Collection of Phan One Shots

by AmazingHowell1991



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingHowell1991/pseuds/AmazingHowell1991
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two British dweebs called Dan and Phil. Then there were a bunch of crazy stalker a called Phangirls. This is what happens when Phangirls are allowed to go onto the Internet... Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time using this site to upload fanfiction. I'm still learning how to work this site, so please bear with me. The first chapters will be scrambled, but they will get better, I promise!

**Cuddles**

**\-------------------------------**

Dan and Phil lay there cuddled on the sofa, whispering sweet nothing's into each others ears.

"I love you so much, Baby Boy...", Dan whispers to Phil, pulling him closer into his chest. 

"I love you Bear.", Phil said sleepily. 

"Go to sleep Baby", Dan said rubbing comforting circles on Phil's back, "I'll be here when you wake up..."

Phil had this idea that Dan would leave him as soon as he possible could, but Dan loved Phil more than anything. He would NEVER leave Phil all alone. 

Slowly, but surely Phil's breath evened out. But even then Dan continued to speak to him. 

"I used to dream about this, ya know? Being all cozy with _the AmazingPhil!!!_ You saved my life Phil. I uses to be all alone, depressed, and you saved me. You took me into your loving arms, and I can never repay you for that....... thank you....", Dan whispered.

It was then that Dan realized that two six foot something men could not comfortably sleep on such a small sofa... So he gently put his arms under Phil's legs and behind his back and carefully stood up, bringing Phil with him.

"God damn Phil, lay off the pancakes will ya?!", Dan joked. As he laid Phil down on his bed. 

"NEVER!!!!!!!!", Phil screamed, jumping off the bed into Dans arms. 

"Shit! I mean fuck, I mean  _Phil?!??_ What the hell??", Dan yelled shocked but Phil's sudden outburst,"How long have you been awake???"

"I don't know, all I know us i did NOT want to walk to bed.", Phil said, suddenly full of energy.

"You cheeky little shit!", Dan says grabbing Phil by the hips pulling him onto the bed again. Phil presses a chaste kiss to Dan's lips before laying his head back on his chest. Phil wraps his arms around Dan's waist and holds him close.

"I love you Bear...", Phil whispered," You saved my life too..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought, and also answering my "question of the day"! BTW I DO TAKE PROMPTS!!!!! So please let me know what you guys want to see here! Thanks! 
> 
> QOTD : What is your favorite thing about yourself? Why? 
> 
> AOTD : My favorite thing about myself is my personality. I feel like I am a genuinely good person. 
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
> I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! PEACE OUT!


End file.
